nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Boba Fett
Boba Fett is an antagonist in the Star Wars series, appearing in the game Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. Boba Fett is one of the bounty hunters hired to track down members of the Rebel Alliance to Cloud City. Appearances ''Star Wars'' In Star Wars Boba Fett appears as an enemy multiple times throughout the Mos Eisley Street section of Tatooine. He is hunting Luke Skywalker and his party as they attempt to escape the planet for passage to the Alderaan system. Fett will attack by shooting bursts of blaster bolts from his rifle and evade attacks with his rocket pack. He is defeated by Luke Skywalker and Han Solo (depending on which character the player is using). ''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' In Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, sensing his friends to be in grave danger through the Force, Luke Skywalker flees his Jedi training to save them on Bespin. Once there, the remaining bounty hunters and Imperial allies are waiting to engage him, including Boba Fett. The formidable bounty hunter encounters Luke in a corridor in Cloud City where they battle. Boba Fett utilizes his massive arenal of weapons in battle, including his rocket pack and his blaster rifle, and dropping bombs on him from above. Luke defeats him using his blaster pistol, lightsaber, and his knowledge of the Force. After his defeat, the injured bounty hunter got away from the fight with his rocket pack. Upon escaping, Boba Fett departs in his ship, the SLAVE I. Princess Leia informs Luke that the bounty hunter has taken Han Solo (an old adversary of his) prisoner, and intends to collect a bounty on him. Leia successfully prompts Luke to rescue their friend, as he pursues the SLAVE I in his X-wing fighter. After a dogfight ensues between the two ships, Boba Fett's ship ultimately sustains massive damage and is unable to continue the fight. This allows Luke to save Han, leaving Boba Fett's fate unknown. ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Boba Fett also appeared as an enemy in the 1996 game Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire. The main playable character Dash Rendar tracks Boba Fett in an attempt to rescue his friend Han Solo who was encased in carbonite. Although Dash Rendar fails to rescue Han Solo he succeeds in defeating Boba Fett in battle. Boba Fett was injured in the battle but lives though the encounter and makes a brief comeback but only to be killed off in Return of the Jedi. Trivia *Boba Fett's appearance is based on his film appearance in the film the game was based on, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (with a few liberties taken). **Luke's encounter with Fett is based on the characters' brief encounter in the film, which only involved Boba Fett taking aim and shooting at Luke from across a corridor, while Luke takes cover and evades it. **In the film, Boba Fett successfully escapes with Han Solo, while Chewbacca (not Luke) attempts to fire back at Fett escaping in SLAVE I. This, however, is unsuccessful in stopping Fett. *Boba Fett may have been slated to appear in the proposed sequel, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, as he had in the film the game would be based on. Appearances gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Star Wars characters